A Marauders Tale
by WinterzDream
Summary: Penelope Augustine has never really cared for what others thought, but this has left her alone and unsatisfied in life. So when fate brings the Marauders into her life she finds everything taking a turn for the worst? Multiple pairings/possible lemons TBA
1. Enter Sirius Black and Pen Head

_So here goes nothing! I began writing this a long while back on a fan site. I've recently found it on my laptop and fell back in love with it all over again. So I decided to share with all of you :) hope you enjoy. oh btw I would seriously love any criticism and rating is awesome haha_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"You could say that I am a bad boy. Yeah, I like that expression." Sirius Black mused as he lounged in the Common Room. A crowd of simpering females surrounding him. "A player, yes. Let's not forget - the baddest, sexiest man to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, if I say so myself."

The girls giggled. Some blushed and turned away while others pushed forward, all intent on touching him. On being that one girl to make him change his ways. Internally he scoffed at the prospect. It was always the same. Every girl thought she would be the one, that special girl to catch his heart and steal him away from the others. Too bad for them, but Sirius had already found her. He was blind to it, but it was apparent to his friends who knew him all too well.

This girl though she was not like the others he loved to mess around with, nor was she an adoring fan. In fact, she detested him. Recently she had declared on many occasions that she hated his guts and found him to be a repulsive pig headed git. Needless to say Sirius was dumbfounded as to why she was not falling head over heels at his very presence. In an ill attempt to get to the bottom to this atrocity he had taken a likeness to finding ways to, as she so kindly referred to it as, torment her.

Suddenly the crowd around him grew quite. Then as the common room portrait swung shut with an audible bang the room began to come to life again. Whispers spread and a there were a few gasps throughout the small crowd of people. As the girls around him began to narrow their eyes and stopped listening to the Quidditch tale he had been telling a knowing smile made its way onto his lips. He merely kicked his feet up onto the ottoman before him and got more comfortable in the large wing backed chair before the roaring fire.

* * *

><p>Penelope heaved a heavy sigh as she stepped through the frame leading to the Common Room. With a quick glance around she examined the room and found it to hold the usual band of annoying people sitting around and whispering or laughing to another. She knew from the furtive glances cast her way that most of the talk was now being centered upon her.<p>

The guys would be swearing on their mother's graves that they had scored with her, while the girls would talk about how she thought she was better than anyone else and how much of a whore she truly was. The truth was, she really did not care so she never corrected them unless the lies were directed towards her. They could talk all they want but if confronted she would correct anyone who brought up such filth.

As her eyes skimmed the crowd she noticed a large group of girls hanging out near the fireplace and her favorite seat. Curious she made her way there to see who had taken her spot by the fire. The girls stiffened as she approached, their eyes seeming to shoot daggers at her, as she drew closer to what otherwise held their attention.

Her favorite chair faced the fire, its large winged back hiding whoever must be occupying it. The large arm rests and extra plush cushions of this particular chair were the best in the whole common room. From her view point she could see an arm layed across the armrest and a long pair of legs stretched out and crossed. These long trousered legs were propped upon the large ottoman before the fireplace.

She wondered who this was, and why so many girls were crowded around and giggling. She saw a large pair of hands rise up and motion something out above his head and then watched as all the girls hahaha'ed along with his own laughter that now mixed in among the annoying cackle of the girls.

With a scowl she realized who it had to be and stormed her way over to confront the idiot who had stolen her chair. She could hear the gasps as she huffed her way over, pushing idling girls out of her way and stopped before the fire. She dropped her heavy bag and turned an impatient glare on the man sitting in her spot.

She watched annoyed as a huge devious smile spread its way across his perfect lips, and he rose from _her _chair. With that stupid smile still upon his face he took one step towards her and exclaimed "Penhead!", before embracing her in front of the seething fans of his.

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter or else all the marauders would never have died! DX<p> 


	2. Unrequited Love

_Here is part two. Now love and just seeing ratings or views will encourage me to keep on posting multiple chapters a day. If not I will get busy and it could be a week before I find the time to return :/_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Sirius Pulled back, smirking at the look of pure hatred that Penelope was shooting him. He grasped her by the shoulders and just shook his head as he glanced up and down her body. He made a tsking noise and pulled his hands back as she violently shrugged away from him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She roared.

Sirius laughed. Amusement building in his eyes. This was his new favorite game. He loved to test her reactions, to get her to respond to his own foolery. She was just so touchy and the way she overreacted to his games only kept him going.

"Oh thank god, I thought you would never cease your cold-hearted silence treatment." he laughed darkly as Penelope grew livid before him.

She thrust a finger in his face, her nostrils flaring slightly. Her jaw was pulled taught and her brow scrunched up over the bridge of her nose.

"Ah, cat got your tongue..." he teased mockingly as she fought to lash out verbally at him again.

His dark eyes bore into Penelope's large gray eyes. She lowered her now shaking hand and took a deep breath before exhaling it forcefully through her nostrils. Her jaw shifted as she ground her teeth and gulped.

Satisfied Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. He shook his head as a smile spread once more across his lips. When he looked back up he lifted his hands before him and laughing softly he stepped back.

The girls around them had either now left or were watching wide eyed as the two had their little face off. Some stared with longing upon Sirius Black, while others glared in Jealousy as Penelope Augustine stole his attention. They all shot daggers at her as Sirius took a deep bow and still laughing waltzed off up the stairwell to the boys' dorms humming loudly to himself.

The fans closed in on Penelope once Sirius disappeared. Suddenly her head whipped around and she sent an ice cold glare with her narrowed gray eyes to each and every one of them. Effectively threatening them to not come any closer without ever having to say a word. They scattered and with an exasperated sigh Penelope collapsed into her chair, staring off into the swirling flames of the fire.

* * *

><p>With a thud Sirius sprawled across his bed and propped his face in his hand. He smirked and sighed loudly before he harrumphed and leapt up. He crossed the room in a few strides and plopped down onto Remus's bed. Scattering parchment and tossing a few books onto the floor as he made himself comfortable.<p>

An annoyed boy his age glanced over at him. His quill still held in midair above his scroll as he worked on some assignment. He simply ignored Sirius and turned back to his homework.

"Moony!" the goofy smile that had been present moments ago slipped from his face and turned into a pout. "Remus...you are _always_ doing homework..."

The boy turned back and rolled his eyes as Sirius whined. He gave an aggravated sigh and placed the quill down.

"That, Sirius is because I actually care about my classes." Taking his long scroll of parchment he began to roll it back up. "I don't even understand how you can possibly ever pass. I have never seen you with a book open in all the years we have been here."

Remus muttered the last part under his breath as he sealed the paper with his wand. After storing it in his bedside drawer he turned to see what in god's name Sirius wanted now.

Sirius smiled at him and shrugged. "eh, I don't need to read. I have you to prattle on and on about the lessons and my roguish good lucks get the ladies to do my assignments." he winked cheekily and leaned back onto the bed laughing.

"I should have known..." Remus intoned as he too stretched back out onto the bed. He propped himself onto his elbow and stared over at Sirius. One brow raised in question. "So what do you want from me now?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and guffawed. "Can I not just want the company of a dear old friend!"

Remus just stared at Sirius. A smile threatening to pull upon his lips. He gave a shake of his head and kept his brow raised.

"Fine. I'm _bored!" _Sirius exclaimed raising his hands and letting them fall dramatically upon the bedspread.

"Then why are you up here?" Remus asked confused. "The ladies are all downstairs dying to be in your presence."

Remus snorted and broke out in laughter at Sirius's look that he shot him. Sirius sighed loudly and pushed himself up. A scowl upon his face.

"Well, you know I love my women." he laughed darkly and then his face fell and he bit his lower lip as his eyes lowered and his forehead creased. "It's just that I have lost interest in playing their little games. It's getting old, it's always the same. I need a challenge, adventure, something new!"

A knowing look spread across Remus's face and he too rose up. He stretched, rolling his shoulders and patted his friend upon the back. The poor bastard doesn't even realize it yet, but he's finally found that one girl. God, why did it have to be _her_? He thought to himself as he glanced at Sirius's somber expression.

"Really!" he acted surprised. "Well man, then maybe you are finally coming out of the closet."

Sirius's head whipped up, an amused look on his face before he burst out laughing. Remus had just made a joke. That was hilarious in itself.

"Well Remy, you know I have been seeing you in a new light lately..." he winked suggestively and grinned stupidly as he leaned closer.

Suddenly the door slammed closed and they both turned mid laughter to see a seething James. He stormed over and grabbed Sirius up by his collar.

"How could you!" he exclaimed in tears. "You said you loved only me!"

Sirius enveloped James in an embrace and they all broke into tearful laughter as they fell over onto Remus's bed.

Later when Peter entered the room he was met with an odd scene. James, Sirius, and Remus were all running around the room half undressed and trying to _ravish _one another as they screamed out that they loved another and argued over who loved the other more.


	3. Midnight Encounters

Chapter Three

Downstairs in the Common Room, long after all the others had gone up to bed, Penelope sat before the fireplace. Her school books were all spread out before her on the large ottoman she used as a desk. She held the quill poised above her parchment, the end in her mouth, as she tried to finish up the last of her essay.

The only light came from the slowly dying fire. She shifted and rubbed her sore neck with her free hand. She scribbled a line and then sighed. She dropped the quill and let it roll across the paper. Finally she was done and she closed her eyes and let out a long yawn.

_Eeeeeeeeaaaaaarrrrrgggghhh...eargh..._

Her eyes snapped open to the creaking of steps in one of the towers. She sat up and climbed onto the chair behind her. She peered over the large back and listened as a small group of people laughed and pushed another as they _sneaked_ down the stairs_._ They didn't seem to be trying to hard to be quite. The door before the boys stairwell creaked open and two heads popped out and glanced around. There was an aggravated cry of pain as a fist hit on one of the heads and suddenly a third popped out.

She ducked down and knelt on the plump cushions as she heard the boys close the door and stiffled laughter. Some shuffling as it seemed someone had a silent scuffle and as she peered back over the chairs back the clapping of hands as two of them clasped hands and she imagined pulled each other into a brotherly embrace.

Suddenly one pulled out something long and slim and she gasped and pulled back down. They muttered something and the lights flared to life around the Common Room. She also heard them mutter a spell to silence the room and keep they're voices from carrying.

Sinking down in her chair Penelope realized who it had to be and cursed her luck. She heard footsteps approach and slumped in her chair awaiting them to come over.

"Hey, look over there! I think someone left their school things down here." She heard a voice carry over to her. It sounded familiar and she automatically placed it as that strange boy, Peter, who was in her year.

Four sets of footsteps came closer and she closed her eyes in vain. Hoping that maybe this all was some strange dream and that she would wake any minute. Before her she heard some one bend down. She felt the rush of air as they reached out a hand and nudged her slightly. This was no dream.

"I think she may be asleep. Should I take her upstairs?"

Suddenly she jerked her eyes open. A blush forming as she began to stammer protests. Before her squatted Remus Lupin. Over his shoulder she could just make out James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. She didn't know where the _other one_ was but knew he had to be nearby.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty awakes." A cocky Sirius announced as she sat up and bumped into him.

He sat upon the arm of the chair, staring down at her. His face dark in the shadows thrown off from the angle she was seeing him. She only caught the gleam in his eyes as he smiled mischievously down at her.

Boldly he reached a hand down to brush the loose strands of hair from her forehead when she lashed a hand out and grabbed it. She dug her nails in and shot him a deadly glare. He smirked and raised a brow at her before shrugging and pulling his hand away.

Remus shot him a look and he backed away to stand by James. Turning his attention back to Penelope, Remus tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled at her.

"So what are you doing down here so late Penelope?"

She smiled weakly and feigned confusion as she glanced around. She gaped her mouth and looked down. "I guess I must have fallen asleep earlier."

She was too embarrassed to admit to staying up throughout the night studying. She knew Remus was studious and could be found reading often, but he actually had a life outside of his school work. For her it was sadly not the case.

He quirked a brow, and gave her a strange look. He had seen through her lie and simply ignored it. "so you've been down here all this time?"

She gasped and blushed furiously. Damn him. She thought as she realized he had not bought her lies. She nodded and shrugged letting out a small laugh.

"It's okay." he smiled and offered her his hand as he stood. "to tell you the truth I understand completely. I just wish I had the luxury of studying in private at night." he glanced over his shoulder and eyed the three behind him darkly. "Maybe I can join you some night and we can work on our assignments _without_interruptions."

Penelope found her self laughing lightly as he pulled her up from her chair. She nodded and then her face fell when she realized who she now stood before. A scowl formed upon her face as she leaned down to collect her books.

Penelope did not see the silent conversation going on above her. James looked at Remus and then nodded his head down towards the girl. Sirius was waving his arms around wildly and trying to gain their attention. When they finally acknowledged him he jerked his head to the portrait. Remus merely shrugged and then nodded at Sirius. James on the other hand let out a silent sigh and turned with Sirius. They headed over to the portrait, all while Penelope gathered her books and was completely oblivious to their actions. Once they got there James handed Sirius a drawstring bag that had been slung over his shoulder and pushed him out the opening.

As the portrait slammed closed Penelope glanced up surprised. Peter now sat on a chair across from her and was just staring at her. She ignored him and turned to Remus curious. He shrugged and rolled his eyes as James came over and plopped down on the couch.

"Sirius has just left to pick us up some things. He'll be back later." He smiled at Penelope and laid back, stretched out on the scarlet sofa.

"Yeah, why don't you stick around and hang out with us tonight. Your already up and maybe we could study for our test tomorrow." Remus said as he sunk down onto his knees by her and picked up a large book from the ottoman.

"Oh god..."James groaned. "Moony haven't you studied enough tonight?"

Remus sighed and glanced up at Penelope, a pleading look in his eye. "I don't need you to help me this time. Penelope can help me. So what do you say, will you stay?"

Penelope smiled and sunk down beside him. She laid the books she had been collecting before them and shrugged. Remus was so nice and she couldn't say no. Besides the one she was angry with wasn't even there. Lately since she had finally found some time in her schedule she had been wanting to try and actually make friends with some of her year. To socialize and maybe learn to be less cold to others. They pulled some stupid stunts and caused a lot of chaos at times but she found these boys interesting and her incessant curiosity was pricked by them.


	4. Late Night Antics

Here is the next chapter from my old fan fic. I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Sirius strolled down the dark corridors whistling to himself as he swung the heavy pack up onto his shoulder. He came to a halt before the Fat Ladies portrait, throwing off the invisibility cloak, and startling the soon to be resting woman of great proportions within the frame. He smiled sheepishly up at her as her eyes grew wide and she ran off to hide behind her large pink chair in a night gown.

"You lil devil! Where did you come from!" She huffed.

Sirius just laughed and folded the cloak across his free hand. In the other he held the Marauder's map.

"Pigsfeet!" Sirius called out cheerfully and winked as he watched the woman's face grow redder by the minute.

She seemed to roll her eyes and the portrait swung open with the password. With a smirk plastered across his face he called out to the back of the portrait.

"That's You Handsome Devil! To you."

The door swung closed with a bang and picking back up his tune Sirius made his way over to the fire and his friends. What he saw made him stop short and the tune he was whistling to die softly. Shock was written all over his face as he lowered his arms that were burdened with the goods he was about to throw up in the air as he announced his arrival.

Remus, James, and even Peter all sat around the ottoman. Between James and Remus sat a blushing Penelope. James was guffawing in laughter and Remus was trying to stifle a suppressed laugh. Peter was just smiling broadly at them. James had one hand clutched to Penelope's shoulder as he tried to keep from falling over. Upon his touch she grew even redder and then let out a yelp as James's weight pulled her off balance.

Shocked, Remus turned slack jaw and jumped up to rush over and see if he could help her up. Penelope meanwhile landed with a thud, sprawling out upon James's chest. They both jumped and ended up getting entangled within one another's limbs. Penelope now found herself stretched out completely over James and laughing so hard she couldn't even push herself off. She lay there shaking in laughter as a wide eyed James stared up at her before a smile inched its way across his jaw and then he fell back into laughter. He wrapped his arms around her and began to roll them side to side on his back as Penelope giggled away and let out a few half-hearted yells of protest.

Remus pulled back the outstretched hand he had extended to an oblivious Penelope. A strange look crossing his face. With a deep sigh he slowly sank back down in his spot. He turned his eyes away from the two and then they fell upon Sirius. He suddenly froze and then opened his mouth in shock before gaining control of his self and closing it back.

"James!" he barked out and then coughed, averting his eyes.

"ahahhaha! Penelope your mine now...I'm not letting you go till you confess everything!" Remus's voice broke into what he was saying and he stopped. Suddenly James dropped his arms away from Penelope and bolted upright. Knocking Penelope over onto the floor where she had been sitting earlier.

Penelope sat up wide eyed. Blinking in shock and disbelief as it all sunk in. Had James Potter,_ The James Potter_, just been flirting with _her_? No, it wasn't possible. He had just been overexcited about their silly conversation and joking like all the others. The past hour had been nothing but revelry and a time for them to all grow close. She had never experienced this. To stay up late and gossip, yes gossip, and joke around with a crowd of people. To let the night quickly slip away and never once has ideas of sleep.

It was a part of her youth she had deemed impossible. Sure the girls in her dorm had done this, but she had always been outcast. Now, through some inexplicable reason, she had found herself sitting there with The Marauder's and being accepted. All had been great till a minute ago.

Confused and hesitant she lifted her eyes. They caught onto_ his_. Sirius Black stood there before them. His face pinched together and the goods in his hands hanging limply by his side. She couldn't bear to hold his gaze and jerked her eyes away from his. Her averted gaze caught upon the objects he held.

A worn piece of parchment covered in lines and lines of ink, it almost resembled a map of sorts and an unmistakable long shimmery cloak. Her mouth gaped and her eyes grew wide. It was an invisibility cloak! She had seen one once in a store but could never hope to afford such a thing. Before she could get a closer look Sirius snapped out of his shock and quickly tried to shove the objects behind him. That was when James leapt up and went to grab the stuff but was stopped short by a look from Sirius and sunk back down beside Penelope. In an attempt to rectify this situation Remus walked over and took Sirius by the arm, dragging him off to a secluded corner.


	5. Blinded to the Truth

Chapter Five

Penelope sat up wide eyed. Blinking in shock and disbelief as it all sunk in. Had James Potter,_The James Potter_, just been flirting with _her_? No, it wasn't possible. He had just been overexcited about their silly conversation and joking like all the others. The past hour had been nothing but revelry and a time for them to all grow close. She had never experienced this. To stay up late and gossip, yes gossip, and joke around with a crowd of people. To let the night quickly slip away and never once have ideas of sleep.

It was a part of her youth she had deemed impossible. Sure the girls in her dorm had done this, but she had always been outcast. Now, through some inexplicable reason, she had found herself sitting there with The Marauder's and being accepted. All had been great till a minute ago.

Confused and hesitant she lifted her eyes. They caught onto _his_. Sirius Black stood there before them. His face pinched together and the goods in his hands hanging limply by his side. She couldn't bear to hold his gaze and jerked her eyes away from his. Her averted gaze caught upon the objects he held.

A worn piece of parchment covered in lines and lines of ink, it almost resembled a map of sorts and an unmistakable long shimmery cloak. Her mouth gaped and her eyes grew wide. It was an invisibility cloak! She had seen one once in a store but could never hope to afford such a thing. Before she could get a closer look Sirius snapped out of his shock and quickly tried to shove the objects behind him. That was when James leapt up and went to grab the stuff but was stopped short by a look from Sirius and sunk back down beside Penelope. In an attempt to rectify this situation Remus walked over and took Sirius by the arm, dragging him off to a secluded corner.

"So...um I'm sorry Penelope. I didn't mean to just toss you off like that. Are you okay?" James said sheepishly and giving her a once over.

"Oh..yeah...I'm alright. But um, what exactly is his problem?" She asked indicating her head towards Sirius as he shoved the bag and other items into Remus's hands and began to pace around the far side of the common room.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Say have you ever heard..." James went on to try and distract her from the scene unfolding over his shoulder.

He shifted to block her view and delved into a long story of some stupid stunt they had all pulled that had been a big scandal around Hogwarts. Penelope caught between wanting to pay attention and hear his story and try and listen in on the hushed one on the other side of the room ended up getting drawn into James story in the end.

Meanwhile Remus was taking Sirius by the shoulders and forcing him to stop pacing and face him. Sirius growled and tried to shrug him off but Remus was stronger than he appeared. They stared at one another in a silent confrontation before Sirius cooled down and finally un-tensed. He himself still didn't understand what had him so worked up, but Remus knew all too well.

"Sirius! Listen to me. You know James is hopelessly in love with Lilly...so please calm down. Do you want Penelope to know! She is smarter than you think and it won't take long for her to put two and two together if you don't get your act together."

"Yeah..yeah you're right. I can't' believe I accidentally let her see the cloak, and...the map!" Sirius was the one to know grip Remus's shoulders. "Do you think she saw it?"

Remus could only sigh and shake his head. Sirius was just as clueless it seemed and the two of them were discussing two different things all together.

"No I'm sure we are good. I've put them away already. Here take the goods over and see if James is telling tall tales again. I'll take care of everything else." Remus said softly and a little tired.

It seemed he was always taking care of their problems and getting his friends out of the messes they so easily placed themselves into. As Sirius gained back his old attitude and sauntered over to the group settled across the room he found his eyes falling on Penelope. She was listening intently to something James was saying and a small smile playing on her lips. Though it fell and her eyes quickly flashed to lock with his. A large grin spread and she waved him over seeing that he stood alone over there. His heart beat faster and he raised a finger and mouthed _coming_ to her as a silly grin spread on his own face.

_Oh Remus, you fool!_ He thought to himself as he quickly made his way up the stairs and into their dormitory. There he stowed the map and cloak before rushing back downstairs. As he made his way over he found Sirius sitting by Penelope and aggravating her as he waved a bottle of butter beer over her head as she repeatedly tried to snatch it from him with a scowl. James all the while was laughing and clicking his own glass with Sirius's. Shaking his head Remus came over and grabbed up two bottles. One he handed to Penelope before leaning back on the sofa and clicking bottles with a smirking Penelope as the two idiots pouted and complained loudly about Remus and _the girl._

* * *

><p><em>nope I do not own Harry Potter...of course<em>

_EVERYONE should know who does by now!_


	6. Misleading Words

Sorry for the wait! All the alerts I've been receiving about ppl adding this story to their favs and alert list has really inspired me though! I have just been very busy and unable to get the creative juices flowing for this story. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The next morning Penelope stumbled down the steps groggily. She had just fallen asleep it seemed when morning came and all the racket the other girls made awoke her. She had a late start and not caring how she looked she muttered a few spells to clean her up and remove the wrinkles from her clothes. Lugging her heavy school bag she eventually made it down to the dining hall.

As she walked through the large arch way she sought out the nearest seat at the Gryffindor table and plopped down. She was just picking up an apple and taking a sip of orange juice when a heavy hand slapped her on the back causing her to choke up.

"Nellie! Ah you finally made it." There was deep laughter all around her as the boys took up seats around her and began to grab up the remaining food on the plates before her.

She got control of herself and watched with disappointed eyes as the food on the plates disappeared completely. Letting out a deep groan she just let her head hang and began to rise. Before she could stand though Sirius was behind her and pushing her back down onto the bench.

"Hey Pen Head...we already ate silly. We are willing to part with some of our afternoon goodies to give you some morning fuel." Sirius laughed and winked at her. "By the way you look like shit!"

"Sirius!" the boy's protested and before she could lash out at him he fell laughing onto the bench a few seats away. Out of her reach.

"Rough night, eh?" James nudged her and winked before reaching into his robes and producing a kerchief full of food.

"James Potter!"

He turned wide eyed to find Lilly Evans standing with her arms crossed right behind him. Her and the other girls from their year stood staring at them in disbelief. Most of all at Penelope who was sitting comfortably between both James and Remus while Sirius lounged a few feet away throwing bits of crumbs at her and laughing as she and Remus glared at him. Which of course only made him act up that much more.

"Lil...Lilly!" James exclaimed and handed the food to Penelope before standing to try and embrace the fiery red head.

"Stop!" she complained and drew the attention of everyone.

"But..." he pouted and gave her doe eyes as he sought to soften her un called for rage.

"don't even get me started Potter!" she spat out before turning her narrowed eyes onto Penelope who was trying to stay out of it and picking at the food he had snatched up earlier. "I heard it from your own mouth. So don't even try and lie about it! I can't believe you! I thought..."

James eyes grew wide as it hit him. Lilly thought that he had been referring to something all together different. Penelope stood to deny it all and argue for James's case because it was obvious to all that he was head over heels for Lilly. No matter how much of a bitch she could be at times. Before she could even get a word out, Remus had stood and stepped between her and Lilly.

"It's really not what you think Lilly."

"Remus, why do you always cover for them!" she sighed and turned her sharp eyes on Penelope. "and you!"

"Lilly! I'm not lying. I..I was the one with Penelope last night!" Remus burst out.

The whole dining hall had gone quiet and unfortunately his words echoed and set off a wave of gasps and heated discussions throughout. No one could believe that good boy Remus had been with Penelope. It went like wild fire and people crowded around trying to hear if Penelope was going to deny it. When no one spoke they went back to forming their own conclusions.

"Yes...Lilly its really not like what you are thinking..." Penelope whispered avoiding everyone's gaze.

Remus turned and mouthed a thank you at her before sinking back into his seat. There was a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and Penelope glanced back to see Sirius had appeared behind her. He raised a brow at her and nodded.

"See Lills, your puppy hasn't misbehaved. Now Potter lets be a good boy and get to class before mistress scolds us again!" He said cheerily and smiled as Lilly turned and marched, head held high, out of the dining hall.

"Whew!" Peter said nervously as the hall began to empty.

"You can say that again." James muttered under his breath and sunk back onto the bench as well.

"Penelope I am so sorry! I should never had said that but...well you know how she can get and..." Remus sputtered out and took her hands as he sought for a way to gain forgiveness.

"Oh...its fine. Really you don't have to apologize. Its the truth really just more vague...and well I am the one who should be apologizing. Do you know what they will be saying now!" Penelope said squeezing his warm hands.

Sirius scoffed from where he had plopped back down. He was sitting across from them on a Hufflepuff bench but no one blinked an eye at this. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the red heads retreating figure. James kicked his shin and got a look from Sirius as though he were a child who had got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.


	7. Rumors Abound

I have been sooo busy! I'll try and get to my writing more often when I can. Another problem is I seem incapable of writing just one thing at once. I always seem to do better if I can jump back and forth with my little stories. Once again I am so glad to share the crap jumbled up in my brain and hope you enjoy it as well. Till next time!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

And talk they did. By the end of their second classes that day news of Remus's _score_ had reached the ears of all but the most reclusive students. Many of the students refused to believe that Remus would or could ever do such a thing, though when word of Penelope not denying but actually confirming it began to spread the nay sayers became believers.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"Sirius's voice echoed down the hall as they fought their way to their third class and last before their long awaited afternoon break.

The halls fell silent and the people badgering Remus moved aside. Sirius just smiled and threw an arm across Remus's shoulders. He smirked and they continued on with James and even Peter sending glares at anyone who tried to approach them.

"Sirius...I feel I should say something about that but thank you...I can't believe all these people are saying such things." Remus said as they headed off to class with the whispers of the onlookers barely reaching them.

"No problem, you dirty rotten scoundrel. Heh I knew you had it in you all along!" Sirius cajoled and nudged him giving a horribly cheesy wink.

"Sirius!" the other three complained as he guffawed.

"Okay, okay! I had to. Really I did."

Remus could only roll his eyes as James patted him on the back shaking his head. They all loved Sirius to death but sometimes he was insensitive to others feelings. It was like he just didn't pick up on when it was inappropriate to say or do the things he normally did. They knew he cared and deeply but they rarely got the chance to see that side of him.

"We need to find Penelope!" Remus exclaimed and headed off up the corridor leaving them behind.

* * *

><p>The others quickly pulled out their wands and forming a perimeter around their dear friend they rushed his down the hall and towards the sound of loud excited talking. They found her stuck up almost against the main doors as a large group of people pressed in around her. They were all talking at once and yelling and laughing and everything. She stood there clutching her wand and struggling to refrain from using it.<p>

"Leave me alone! I have to get to class!" she screamed out over all the noise. When they kept filing in closer she raised her wand and lowered her voice to a more threatening tone. "Move or I will make you!"

"Coming through. Excuse me." Remus said kindly as he threaded his way over to Penelope's side.

"Get!" Sirius threatened by pointing his wand at everyone once he too reached her side.

Peter just stayed off to the side but held aloft his wand as well. Still he was in the shadows and said nothing at all.

"Okay people. Shows over. Get to class!" James hollered out as he placed himself in front of a relieved Penelope.

"Oh my gods thank you guys!" She nearly cried out as the crowd began to disperse mumbling unhappily.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness! DX<p> 


End file.
